Beyond the Sea
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: Post “Abandoned”. “Holding her hand over her closed wound, she wondered what happened. How had she been injured? Who fixed her up? And most importantly, where the Hell was she? The last thing she could remember was Sayid telling her he loved her.” Shayid
1. Somewhere

Title: Beyond the Sea  
Summary: Post "Abandoned" (but totally AU, denial-ville from there). "Holding her hand over her closed wound, she wondered what happened. How had she been injured? Who fixed her up? And most importantly, where the Hell was she? The last thing she could remember was Sayid telling her he loved her and that he believed in her." Shayid  
Authors Note: I don't know where I'm going with this. And to be honest, I suck at updating my stories. I really, really do. I might be willing to ping-pong this story with someone if I flake really badly about updating.  
Disclaimer: "Lost" and all the characters herein belong to Bad Robot, Disney, um… and a whole lot of other people who are not me. I just write this stuff 'cause I'm in denial-land and I have no life.

Her head felt heavy as she lifted it up from the ground. Opening her eyes proved more painful than lifting her head had been. There was no light, but it still hurt. She felt crust line her eyelids. She pulled herself into a complete sitting position and rubbed her eyes. Blinking a few dozen times, she was finally able to focus.

She was in a small room. It looked like a storage closet, only it was empty. There was nothing in there with her. No shelving. No tables. No chairs. No nothing. She moved around the room, banging weakly on the walls. As she inched along, trying to find a way out, her foot connected with something soft.

She looked down, but she couldn't really see anything. Crouching, she tentatively reached out. It was a small bundle. Raising it up, she pulled at the tied off top, undoing the knot with shaking hands. Inside there was bread, fruits and a few unlabeled bottles of water.

She opened one bottle, the water cool, sloshed over the top and onto her hands and shirt. She took a long drag of water. Suddenly she felt extremely hungry and thirsty. She pulled at the bread, shoveling it into her mouth, taking deep sips of water between. She kept doing so until she started coughing. She put the water down, forcing herself to carefully chew and swallow all she had in her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she took another small sip before leaning against the wall.

She ran her hands over her face. She grimaced when she looked down at them. Her nails had never been so jagged. They were lacking nail polish and there was dirt underneath them. She knew it would be a waste, but her vanity always won, so she poured water over her hands. She started rubbing them on her shirt when she noticed its state.

Her once pristine white shirt was stained a reddish brown. And there in the center of the mess, her shirt had a hole in it. She felt the heat leave her face, and slowly drain from her body completely. She fingered the tattered fringes of the hole before she yanked her shirt up.

Zigzagged there on her stomach was delicate stitching. She traced the string that poked in and out of her skin. It didn't hurt, but there was a twinge of an ache on the surrounding skin. It didn't look like something Jack had done. No. They were actual stitches, not the sewing kit thread that Jack used.

Holding her hand over her closed wound, she wondered what happened. How had she been injured? Who fixed her up? And most importantly, where the Hell was she? The last thing she could remember was Sayid telling her he loved her and that he believed in her.

Standing up, she started banging on the walls again. "Somebody help me!" She yelled until her voice was hoarse and she pounded the walls until her small fists bled.

"Hello! Help!" She kept on until weakness settled over her and she sank to the ground, feeling defeated.

"Somebody help me," she whimpered, clinging at the wall. Tears welled in her eyes. "Sayid… help me."


	2. Waiting for Me

For Shannon, days and nights blurred together into one giant blob. Not that she really had any way of telling what time it was or how long she'd truly been locked up for. She could only judge by how little food and water she now had left and her sleeping patterns. If she had to guess, she'd say she'd been there for about three days.

She was tired and dirty and the room smelled. She could tolerate being stuck on some crappy island in the middle of nowhere. She could deal with her brother's death. She could live with the fact that she'd slept with him. But she would go crazy if she had to spend any more time trapped like an animal.

It didn't help that the food was gone. Now, she could go days without food. And she'd stretched out what she'd been left for as long as she possibly could. But it was the water that worried her. She was down to less than a quarter of a bottle.

They had to bring her more, right? Why keep her if they meant to let her die? Why give her any provisions to begin with?

Those type of thoughts led to the even more maddening guessing of just exactly who "They" where. The Others? The French lady? The hatch guy? Walt? Or even the other survivors?

She tried to dismiss that thought, though. Sayid would never let anyone lock her up like this. He loved her. He wouldn't let them.

But what if he was outnumbered? What if everyone was worried that she had lost it and was a danger? She had, after all, shot at Locke. If Sayid hadn't tackled her, she would have shot somewhere potentially more fatal. And telling everyone about seeing Walt probably wasn't her smartest move. Maybe they holed her up somewhere in the hatch because they thought she was certifiable and didn't want to offend all the non-crazy people.

If it was someone else on the island, she wouldn't be opposed to locking them up. She certainly wouldn't want to be sharing space with a nut-job.

The only thing was; being left with only herself as company was really going to drive her around the bend. She'd always been alone in the real world. But however alone she felt, she could go find other people to be around. She could kill the loneliness for a time.

But this… this was just a constant running of her thoughts. How long would death take to come after she finally ran out of water? How did she get wounded… was that something that had been done to her by her captors? Did anyone know she was gone and were they looking for her? They went on and on and she wished she really was some dumb blonde, like people assumed, so that the thoughts in her head would stop tormenting her

What was worse were the Hellish nightmares invaded what little sleep she got. A mysterious door would open to reveal the oft talked of Others. In her mind, they were all naked and looked so savage. They'd pull her out, kicking and screaming, and start tearing at her skin, yanking her bones from her very body, waving her insides in front of her eyes. Then she'd actually get a good look at them and it'd be Jack, Kate, Charlie, Locke, and all the others. And every time, she would actually be happy to wake to find herself in her little prison.

She had just woken up from that dream, rubbing her chilled arms, when a fading light slowly filled the room. Her eyes, accustomed to the dark, hurt. She shut them, partly to kill the pain and partly out of fear and she jerked to a darkened corner of the room.

She willed herself to calm down. The last thing she needed was to have an asthma attack. She let her eyes open a slit and gazed outside. She could see the jungle past a few streams of vines that cling in the doorway. After being stock still for more than a few minutes, curiosity got the better of her. She had to go, even if it meant her death. She had to try to leave at the very least.

Crawling along the wall, she hesitated before reaching the opening. She took a deep breath and pushed herself onto her feet and moved outside. She grabbed at the door and shut it so she could see better. Whatever that place was it was so covered in vines and lined by bushes and trees it just looked like a random, large rock. After looking to the left and right and seeing no signs of anyone, she started to move into the jungle.

That's when the whispers started. Shannon's eyes widened and she skittered back to the door, but couldn't figure out how to open it since there was no handle. "No," she whispered, tears starting to form. She didn't want to die. Not on this island. Not without telling Sayid she loved him too.

"This way," was whispered louder than the indiscernible whispers." She stiffened and looked ahead to where minutes ago nothing but foliage had been. A finger over his lips and his other arm extended, pointing the way he wanted her to go, stood Walt.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews. I always feel iffy when I'm writing for a fandom that I haven't and you guys made me feel that much less. :) So, just… thanks a mill! 

Review Responses:

Marina Biva – Sometimes, AU's are our only hope! Hehe. I'm excited and think everyone will like where I'm headed now that I have an idea. lmao.

Only Memories – I wasn't really mad about her death at first, since I was spoiled as all hell, but actually seeing it… I was bawling the last half of the episode. :( I'm gonna be a bit like the "Lost" writers and keep you guys hanging for a bit about the who's and what's, but part of the fun is to get to keep guessing, right?

Xlostangelx - (hugs and hands property deed) Welcome to Denial-ville.

Oenone – I know! Is it wrong I hope he goes completely psycho and kills her? I knew having MR on the show was gonna be nothing but trouble. (grumbles)

Siri's gurl – Lol. Usually I'm the first one to be all "okay, get over it, it's a TV show", but this time it was personal! (hands Denial-Ville property deed) they're goin' like hotcakes. You know, I don't hate them so much right now, 'cause I'm still so in denial I'm like "maybe she's not really dead. People survive gunshot wounds to the stomach all the time, right? RIGHT?"

lost fan – Yay! I'm like crack...er… yeah. Heh. I'll try and update at least once every other day or so…. I'll TRY. ;)

friendsqueen216 – Thanks!

mickEmousina - (blushes) Thanks!


End file.
